Omokage
by JPTorres26
Summary: While playing his own favorite composition on his white piano....Rey reminisces about the good memories he had with his friends........and the memories he had with her.....and how he finds his reason for happiness within her.


**Gundam SEED DESTINY Fanfiction**

**Omokage**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense

* * *

**

_What is that thing over there? Is that a piano?_

I thought to myself as I slowly walked towards the white object far from me, and as I got closer, I slowly recognized what it was

_This piano.....I know this piano......this is what I used to play when I was a child

* * *

_

I then started remembering those days, when Rau took me to Gil's office and sat there was his piano which I always liked to play, everytime I saw it.

I then sat on the piano and started to think about what song would I play, I then remembered this piece that I wrote when I was in the ZAFT Academy, _Omokage_

I then started to hit the keys and slowly I remembered every note of this song like I wrote it just a day ago. When I was playing, I think about nothing else but the next note, but this time, I felt something different, I wanted to think about it.....the past......with them.......with _her._

I remembered the time we graduated from the academy, I remembered how we would look at every other student who had their parents with them

"_Shinn, don't you have no one to accompany you to your graduation?"_

"_No, Luna, I don't. Do you have someone with you?"_

"_Nah, Meyrin and I don't have someone with us. How about you Rey?"_

"_Me? I'm just the same as you two, alone in our graduation day" _

"_Rey!!"_

"_Rey, someone's calling you, you should go look"_

"_Gil!!"_

"_Did I make it?"_

"_Yes, you're just in time. Where's Rau?"_

"_Well.....I'll explain later, I think the ceremony's about to begin"_

"_Guess you already have someone with you today, Rey"_

"_Don't you three have your parents with you?"_

"_No, Representative Durandall, unfortunately"_

"_Don't look down, look, why don't I represent all of you here today? How do you like that?"_

"_Thank you, Representative"_

Gil, I wonder where he is right now....all I can remember was that I died along with him and Captain Gladys.....I just hope that they are together, happy.

* * *

Happiness, I never thought of that before.........maybe because all I cared about was living Rau's part in life.........continuing where he left off.........maybe I was never destined for happiness........or maybe I just didn't really start to find where I would be happy.

Lunamaria.........I really hope she's happy now, along with Shinn.........it's just that.........I can really never forgive myself for treating you that way.........I can't really believe that I just realized this only now...........that you were only doing everything I thought was annoying to entertain me, to get closer to me.......I'm sorry that I treated you that way.......and if you can hear me, Luna........please never forget, that you had a friend like me.

* * *

You tried to comfort me in times that I secluded things to myself.........tried to get my spirits up when I got down........even though I didn't talk to you.........I always longed for that sweet smile you always kept on your face.

I really hope.........that while I'm playing this song..........this melody that I've written...........though you can't hear..........would always remember me

Lunamaria.........please forgive me.........I never thought you cared for me that much.......while I never even got a chance to give it back it you

You brightened up my mood, you know...........now that I reminisce of your memories with me.......I feel better........feel better playing this song.........and that I never want to stop

* * *

What are these........my eyes are misty......ah, these must be what you call tears..........I finally shed them, Luna.........all because of you

I wanted to say this..........before I finish this piece.........that everytime I would play this.....from now on........I would always think of you.........for I.....I will never forget what you have done for me.......even now that I'm dead........I would always love you.......forever and ever.........and I will protect you from here......and I will watch you from here.........so please......try to keep being happy........so I will have my own reason to be happy.


End file.
